


Camellias in bloom

by Luminimanoise



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Post-Canon, Promises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 16:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20709242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luminimanoise/pseuds/Luminimanoise
Summary: Sylvain wants to make his relationship with Felix more official, but plain ring with a diamond won't do.There must be something more suiting.





	Camellias in bloom

**Author's Note:**

> Sylvix proposal was haunting me quite some time now, so I finally wrote it down. Please enjoy!! ^^

Today is the day. Sylvain had to get a grip, stop being a baby and decide already. But it was so nerve-wrecking. He always thought this will be the easiest thing to do but it wasn’t figuring out which hairpin to buy for some girl, back in the academy days. That wasn’t hard at all, he would just buy a box with ten of those just in different colors, and he’d had a supply ready for whenever he needed it.

It wasn’t buying a book for Ingrid. He knew every one of those she had already by heart. And it wasn’t choosing a blade for Dimitri, this guy had so many of them. Still, his eyes would brighten when he got another one. He almost looked like a teenager in those moments. Almost.

Sylvain was pretty good at figuring presents for different people, and he was proud of that.

So why? Why now, when he had decided to take such a big step, his mind just gone completely blank.

It was his second day wholly spent going around and around the market. He figured that whatever he’s looking for has to be unique and perfect. Extravagant shops in capital just wouldn’t do. Besides, Felix would kick his ass if he saw he paid a small fortune for the gift. 

Sylvain would, of course. Felix was worth it after all. But if going cheaper meant him being calmer, happier and more content then Sylvain would manage. 

The market was full of wonder, things from far away lands. Exotic spices, bright materials soft as a kitten’s fur (shopkeeper assured they were not made of kittens), birds locked in golden cages, the most beautiful jewelry pieces he has ever seen. One pair of earrings looked just like live lotus flowers hanging down on long stalks, delicately sculptured and painted in light colors. His hands ached to touch. Felix would look lovely in those. 

He could see him turning slowly in his direction, delicate face framed by his dark locks and these flowers blooming, just below his ear, on his neck. 

Sylvain bought the earrings, but not the thing he actually wanted to buy. So the second day was just as unsuccessful as the first one. Muttering with annoyance under his breath he figured there’s just one option left. Ask someone with experience. 

"You want to ask him, ask Felix, for his hand in marriage?!” Dimitri stood up from the table so fast the chair behind him almost cluttered to the floor. He caught it in the last moment, embarrassment evident on his face. 

„I told you not to freak out.” Sylvain could just sigh and wait for his friend to calm down. With a sheepish look on his face, the King sat down and took a sip of his tea. 

„I am sorry, my friend. It is just, well, maybe not surprising. I thought it will take you a little longer.”

They were sitting in wooden alcove in royal gardens. Red roses and ivy climbed its walls and drooped down from the roof, making it look a little chaotic but at the same time somewhat cozy, with all the fluffy and pastel furniture. Lavender clashed with it awfully, blooming near the steps. But it was Queen’s garden, she has chosen everything herself, she planted it and tended to it whenever she had time. After the war it became one of her favorite past times. Dedue had his hand in it too.

So if Byleth wanted everything to clash and be chaotic and if she wanted to plant high and aggressive orange tiger lilies together with little and cute forget-me-nots then it was nobody’s business.

„We’ve been together for years now.” Sylvain began, eyeing sparrows playing tag under the trees of orchard. „It’s evident enough that marriage arrangement had stopped coming for both of us. And, I don’t know.” he'd worried his lips and took a sip from his cup. „It’s something that I want to make even more official? I never imagined I could have this...” he made some weird hand gestures in the air but Dimitri must’ve understood because he nodded along. „You know, marriage because I love my spouse? A mere child’s dream. But-„

„Maybe it doesn’t have to be.” 

„Yeah, maybe.” Sylvain had stirred his tea and didn’t say anything else. For a moment just clinging of a spoon was heard, some birds’ chirping in the trees. 

„Well, what is stopping you? That’s a joyous occasion, you should be happy. Instead, you look like you’re going to cry any moment now. Are those tears of happiness? Look at you, you didn’t even marry him yet.” Dimitri tried to make a sorry excuse of a joke, which only got him a glare and a huff. It wasn’t often that Sylvain got into one of his melancholic moods, but that was evidently one of those.

Dimitri could only nurture his drink and patiently wait for his friend to open up. 

At last, the red head mumbled something under his breath.

„Excuse me? I could not hear.”

„The... thing.”

„Thing?” well, Dimitri was confused. What does it have to do with marriage? Did Sylvain lost something? A lucky charm, maybe? He didn’t think that Sylvain was one of the romantics keeping charms on them to keep their luck close, but he wouldn’t be surprised. Ingrid had lost her once and hadn’t want to take part in training fearing complications. Her rational part soon won, and she trained with them normally the next day. She broke her wrist.

„Um? Your kingliness? Hi? Hello? Is anybody there?” Sylvain was waving his hand in front of Dimitri's face, a little amused but mostly irritated. 

„Ah, yes, yes. Forgive me. A thing, you said?”

„I need to propose with something. A ring would be the most classic choice but... It doesn’t feel right. I got the one my mother gave me, the one my father proposed to her with. So that’s a no.” Dimitri nodded along. Everyone knew marriage of Sylvain’s parents was strictly political, arranged by their parents. It was a loveless partnership, a deal, nothing more. „Besides, Felix would whine that it bothers him while training, and he wouldn’t wear it at all. But if not a ring then what?”

„Some other piece of jewelry?” 

„He hates necklaces, they make him uncomfortable. And I buy him earrings like, once or twice a month so that’s not special anymore. And the headwear thing is a ridiculous idea for him. He makes jokes about them every time he sees them.” Sylvain had rolled his eyes fondly and shook his head. _Focus!_

„Why are you asking me either way? It wasn’t even me who proposed.” Dimitri pinched the bridge of his nose. He loved his friends, he really did. But sometimes strangling them sounded festive. „Remember that one time I gave Edelgard a dagger and you didn’t let me live that down for years? You clearly think my taste is-„ 

„A dagger! That’s it!” his friend rose to his feet, slamming both of his hands on the table. _Fortunately, he didn’t break any cup, _ Dimitri noticed. Byleth would murder them.

„Huh?” he was much more preoccupied with the tea than with Sylvains antics so when he looked up and saw a grin on his face he was a little confused.

„A dagger! Well, more a blade really. A sword, it suits him better. Thanks!” the red head clasped his shoulder once, twice, and with fast steps left him in the garden. 

„That was... something.” He murmured quietly into the cup. Ahhh, his wife really made the best tea. 

It happened on one of the winter days. Both he and Felix were at Fraldarius estate, in the main mansion. They moved between their territories depending on the weather. Fraldarius was more to the south so even though winter was still freezing and hard to get through, it was a little warmer. Snow didn’t reach waists so Sylvain loved getting used to it. 

He didn’t plan on proposing that day. Sylvain knew he had time. All the time in the world. They spoke of marriage a couple of times but it was always in tone of ‘oh, well. Maybe someday?’. They knew it was going to happen but weren’t in a rush, they were going to stay by each other’s side either way. 

But then Felix walked out of kitchen holding a tray with their favorite teas, purring quietly to the cat on his shoulders. Miau snuggled closer to his face making noises of appreciation and Sylvain heart bursted with such a love toward this man he could hardly contain it. 

„Hey, moron. Move your leg.” Felix kicked his lightly on the shin, so Sylvain had taken his foot off the table and shifted on the sofa. „We’re almost out of sugar. You’re going to the town tomorrow either way, right? Can you buy some?” he sat next to him, setting tray down on the table. 

Sylvain still was reeling from the wave of emotion that hit him. It wasn’t first time it happened, this overwhelming ‘Wow, I truly love him’ but now his whole body itched to get up, go to the guest room and open the chest with hidden sword at the bottom. 

„Sylvain?” a voice, irritation trying to cover concern, and a hand on his forehead had startled him, and he jumped away, standing up. 

„Uh, yes?” Felix just looked at him like he was an idiot, hand still in the air.

„You don’t have a fever.”

„Fever?” he chuckled trying to seem more natural. Of course, if there was a person who could read right through it, it was Felix. 

„There’s a lot of sick in the town right now. We talked about it already. You’re going to divide ration tomorrow.” He said but it sounded like a question. „I can go instead if you’re unwell.” 

„Huh? Oh, no. No. I’m fine.”

„Uh huh. Now tell me what’s going on already.” Felix sighed and reached his hand to loosely catch Sylvain’s wrist. 

He would never do that when they were teenagers. It was always Sylvain reaching out, starting every conversation, squeezing his hand, helping him do his hair. Initiating but never truly dreaming of having.

_There is nothing to fear now_, that thought found its place in his heart making it all warm and fuzzy. They were ready, weren’t they? They’ve changed, grown. Became better versions of themselves. Spent years by each other’s side. 

Looking at Felix now, with his scrunched face, hair in disarray, because he didn’t pin it up, in his favorite blue cardigan and slippers, looking so disgustingly domestic and soft, Sylvain felt his heart slowing down and panic slowly seeping out of his bones. 

„Okay, okay. I just have to fetch something. Wait a moment?” he smiled, this time true enough for Felix to agree. The man nodded and let his hand drop. Miau already made herself comfortable in his lap. 

Way up the stairs, down the corridor, looking for a key to the chest, was one of the slowest in Sylvain’s life. At the same time, he felt enough confidence to let himself slow down, to cherish this moment. 

Sword wrapped in purple cloth with emboided crests of House Fraldarius and Gautier connected by red threads was a comfortable weight in his hands as he descended the stairs. 

Felix hadn’t moved, tea cups were in the same places on the tray. Fire in the fireplace was hissing quietly from time to time illuminating the room. Because Felix was sitting right in front of it, light almost looked like a halo surrounding his hair. 

Sylvain had cleared his throat to get his attention and walked closer. Felix quirked his eyebrow. His eyes were asking unvoiced questions but otherwise he stayed silent. It was endearing. 

Sylvain didn’t waste time, falling to his knees in front of the sofa. He did it so fast Felix and Miau both startled, the human lifting his hands to check if everything’s alright, the cat huffing and going to sleep on her pillow in the corner of the room. Sylvain ignored her judging look. 

„Wha-„

„Felix Hugo Fraldarius.” The red head started but, ugh, it sounded so formal. Felix thought so too shooting him confused look. „Felix.” His voice softened while saying the name. Something must have changed on his face too because he saw that he got Felix’s full attention, when he straightened and folded his hands in the lap. 

He knew Felix already saw the sword, even under all the cloth, but still, his eyes never strayed from Sylvain’s face. It encouraged him to keep going.

„I- well, I thought about it for quite some time. We already promised we’re going to spend our lives by each other’s side, die when the other dies. It was so long ago, we barely knew anything. Still, that promise led us through our childhood, youth and now adulthood. It still does. It must have been fate all along. Felix, I can’t even imagine my life without you in it. You know I love you, baby.” He purred the last fragment using his douche voice from academy days. It broke through blank mask Felix kept up since the beginning of the conversation, startling a laugh out of him. Sylvain got a smack in the arm but it was worth it. „Will you make me the happiest man alive and accept my proposal? Will you marry me, my destiny?” he asked and lifted the sword higher.

Felix glanced between him and the cloth for a minute. It was always hard to read his face correctly, but now even Dimitri would be able to see a blush high on his cheeks and a couple of tears stubbornly clinging to his lashes. 

He didn’t let them fall, obviously. Wiped his face quickly and tugged on one of the cloth’s corners, uncovering the blade, was what he did. 

It was beautiful. Crafted masterfully, with dedication and so much care Felix wasn’t sure how to touch it without tainting it somehow.

The blade was thin and looked delicate, but he was sure it was one of the sharpest swords he has ever seen. Light reflected on the edge in a special way, almost like a warning, letting him know it was made of the best Kingdom steel. Bright and unbreakable. 

After a moment his sight focused on the carvings on the blade. There were flowers adorning the full length of it. The closer to the hilt the more there were. It’d taken Felix a moment, but he recognized camellias in different stages of bloom, with some leaves peeking from in between them. 

He caressed the surface of the blade, trying to hook his fingernail on one of the lines. 

„It’s filled with transparent resin. So it won’t be a pain in the ass to clean.” Sylvain chided in. „And the hilt is covered in this leather from Almyra. You know, the one you’ve been moping about when you had to change the blade and it was a different kind?”

When Felix finally took the sword into his hands, one holding the blade, one the hilt, he noticed that indeed. It was that kind of leather. 

„So? What do you think? Not that I’m rushing you or anything-„ 

„Yes.”

„Yes?” Sylvain’s voice was filled with wonder and awe. He had known the outcome already, but hearing this one word was enough to make him happy for years to come. A lifetime even. „Okay. Okay!” he giggled sillily while Felix was looking at him with fondness. 

He’d let the cloth fall on his lap and positioned his hands on the blade, above Felix’s. 

„I promise, I’ll make you happy. I’ll take care of you, and I’ll fight by your side, and I’ll keep my first promise. I promise I’ll die the day you die, preferably holding your hand. But first, I’ll give you the best life ever.” He said fast, devotion filling his voice. 

Felix brought his face closer, a ghost of his breath on Sylvain’s lips send shivers down his spine. Teasingly he asked:

„That’s a big promise. Are you sure you’ll manage?”

The only thing Sylvain could do was to close the distance completely, crashing their lips together.

**Author's Note:**

> Of course, Felix promised Sylvain the same just after the fic ended. And kicked his ass for spending a fortune on the sword.
> 
> I was editing on my phone so ughh there may be a lot of errors but!! I wanted it posted already
> 
> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
